


Rise from the ashes

by HaleYam



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Dystopian World, F/M, Fear, Rebellion, Surveillance, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleYam/pseuds/HaleYam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emi's long search for her father it might if finally be coming to an end but never did Emi imagine it to happen like this.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise from the ashes

Emi pulled her hood over her head as the first drops began to fall. The street light above her flickered in the last light of the day. The shards of glass from the bus stop’s frame reflected her features. She could see the angry red scar running along her right cheekbone a constant reminder of what she has lost. She checked her watch again “19:13” forty seven minutes to curfew. The street around her was quiet. It the distance she could hear the rumbling of the tanks as the police did their pre-curfew patrols. The mains streets were never without a minimum of six patrols on duty, smaller side streets and the suburbs were not as heavily guarded but whatever went unseen by the patrols the cameras picked up on. Even in your own home you have no privacy. Every one of the houses had Securitec installed in their wall. Securitec is advertised as the best home security system available but it was known to be the government’s eyes and ears on the people. 

In the harsh November wind a flyer wrapped itself around Emi’s ankle. She picked it up. The face of a clean shaven man with a wide grin set across his face, behind his glasses his cold eyes stared at Emi as though they can see right into her soul. “Simon Archer, Our great leader” Emi tried to contain her sarcastic tone as the camera in the shelter whirled around to look at her. After a terrorist attack on the United Nations the world fell, but one man promised to save the world he promised of a united world one where there weren't borders or laws that people would finally live in true freedom not glass houses. People believed in him some thought he was the next messiah but they were sadly mistaken. It only took Mr Archer three months to bring the world to its current state. People live in constant fear of being arrested taken never to be seen or heard of again, they vanish into thin air, just like Emi’s dad. Emi’s dad was a vice commander in the “new scourge” upon mankind according to the great leader but the phoenix project was all for bringing the world back to the way it was before the attack before Mr Archer. 

The groan of the bus’ engine as it rounds the corner snapped Emi out of her day-dream. It shutters to a stop in front of her emitting a black cloud of smoke. As she payed her fare she can hear the click of the sensor behind the driver. She knows that it has scanned her face checked it against the citizen registration list and a full body x-ray to confirm she wasn't hiding any explosives. She looked at her fellow passengers before taking a seat near the back. An old lady gripped her shopping bag so tight that the white of her knuckles showed ignored Emi as she offers her a smile. Kindness and courtesy have all but vanished from the world. It’s a dog eat dog world. It’s all about surviving just long enough to see tomorrow. Emi took her father’s journal from her worn down sachet and drew a line through another address. Since her father’s disappearance she has been searching all the phoenix safe houses she knows only to come up short. She doesn't remember much of her father’s kidnapping just that it happened about eight months ago. Emi and her father were walking home from another phoenix meeting when from the shadows a group of six men cornered them to a wall. They were shouting at her father and hitting him with bats when Emi tried to push them off him. One of the men hit her with a bat knocking her out cold. When she came to the men were gone but so was her father. The scar on her face burned with the memory of it all. Ever since that night she’s been looking for her father hoping he found a way to a safe house. She lived in hope.

The rain was still coming down hard when the bus reached the next stop. Emi was too busy thinking about her dinner to notice the young man approaching her. Even though the bus was empty he sat beside her. She pretended not to notice. It wasn't until he spoke to her that she became worried.

Hey Em babes, how’s life?

Em, no one ever called her Em no one but her dad. She looked at this man or boy rather as he couldn't have been much older than her in his early twenties most likely. His blond hair was long tied in a small ponytail and hanging as a rat tail at the nape of his neck. He turned and grinned at her, that’s when she noticed the phoenix emblem hiding on the inside of his jacket. He was part of the project therefore her ally. She had never met this boy before she would have remembered him he was beautiful so why did he call her Em.

I’m sorry what?

Was all that she could say. So many thoughts ran through her head.

It’s me Joel just thought I’d come for a visit, pop in and say hi to your daddy maybe?

From the glint in his eye she could tell this wasn't some random encounter. There was something more going on here and she needed to know what. She wanted to ask him straight out what he wanted with her but the camera in the corner reminded her to keep her cool.

Dad’s not in at the moment but you can come over for some tea and a chat if you want.

Perfect  
He grins as he pulls her close and every so softly whispers in her ear.

Your dads created something brilliant something that’s going to pull the phoenix project into action and he wants you to be the first to see. Come on

She doesn't get a chance to ask what he means before he pulls on her hand and drags her off the bus. Joel starts running with Emi in tow. They get half way down the street before Emi stops. 

Joel…. Joel, please explain what’s going on here?

Just count down from ten

Wait... What?

Just do it  
The anger in his voice frightens her. Can she trust this guy?

10…9…8…7…6…5

Before she reaches two Joel turns her around just in time to see the bus explode. Shrapnel and glass are shattered all around her. The bus she was sitting on not two minutes ago is now consumed by flames. A black Humvee appears beside them and the back door swings opens Joel pushes her inside. 

It’d be better if we weren't here when the patrols arrive. Anyways it’s about time for a family reunion don’t you think. 

They drive in the opposite direction of the raging fire. She looks up to Joel searching for answers about her father, the bomb, everything but he looks down to her and simply says  
It’s only just begun

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something stupid my friend made me post because she thought it was good i'm not as positive as her but she has her ways of talking me into things. Very Orwellian sorry. Anyways thanks for reading :)


End file.
